<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 Ways to Revive a Dead Guy (and only one of them works) by welcome_mat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662878">4 Ways to Revive a Dead Guy (and only one of them works)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_mat/pseuds/welcome_mat'>welcome_mat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, and backstory???, as opposed to a crackship, but theres a lot, could be angsty idk i havent finished it yet, i think, never really thought abt how many healing things there are in hyrule, of course, ok i lied this is still kinda cracky but its my writing style baby!, so im tryna explore some of those options here, this actually has plot????, wow look at me doing an actual ship for once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome_mat/pseuds/welcome_mat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyrule sure does have a lot of healing magics in it, but not all of them are gonna be able to solve Kohga's current problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Kohga/Sooga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 Ways to Revive a Dead Guy (and only one of them works)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ganon was sealed. Hyrule was saved. Well, most of it. Kohga just had one last part he needed to finish saving.</p><p>Solution 1: The Fish with Healing Powers<br/>
Mipha was quite busy after the final battle, with so many wounded soldiers and friends. Kohga had seen her at work before, but hadn't really paid much attention to it until now. At the moment, the Zora princess was healing a Rito warrior. His wounds were horrible, and he looked like he was barely even breathing. Mipha put her hands on the poor bird man's chest and focused her healing power. To Kohga's amazement, the Rito's wounds knitted themselves together, leaving nothing but faint scars. After a few seconds, Mipha sat back, satisfied. The Rito got to his feet, a wide grin on his beak. He thanked Mipha profusely and stretched to feel his newly healed body. As he ran off, most likely to find his family, Kohga stepped up to Mipha.<br/>
"That's a pretty cool power you got there." he complimented, looking around at all the people she had healed. "Why, thank you." Mipha said with a gentle smile. "I do try my best to do all I can." Kohga hesitated, trying to work out the exact words he should use to ask her.<br/>
"So...say there's somebody with malice wounds. Could you fix that?" he asked. Mipha nodded. "I think so. It could be done." she answered. That was at least a little bit of relief. "What if they're really really bad? Like, what if they're kinda...dead or something?" Kohga said, a little hesitantly, unsure of what the answer might be. Mipha frowned slightly. "Dead?" she said softly. "Well, kinda. I'm not- not entirely sure. Mostly dead at least. Probably- probably dead." Kohga stated, looking down at the grass.<br/>
There was silence for a moment.<br/>
"I'm sorry, but I don't think it could be possible. I can heal wounds, but I can't bring life to something that has none. I wish I could be of more help to you." Mipha said gently. Kohga nodded mutely. "That's all right, Mipha. It was a bit of a long shot. Thanks anyway."<br/>
Oh, well. There were (luckily) other options. All hope wasn't gone just yet!</p><p>Solution 2: The Shiekah Shrine<br/>
Purah seemed to know the most about the mysterious Shrine of Resurrection, so Kohga went to ask her.<br/>
"Shrine of Resurrection, huh? Wellll... whatcha wanna know about it?" Purah asked him in her usual bouncy way. "How does it work, exactly?" Kohga said, walking alongside her as she led him to the previously mentioned shrine.<br/>
"It's as easy as click, snap! You just bring your injured or dead friend over here and put them in the pool." She pointed to the rounded place in the center of the shrine where the bed shaped pool lay. "And that heals them completely?" Kohga asked hopefully. Purah gave him a thumbs up. "Absolutely! It just takes a reaaaaally long time." Kohga's heart sank. "How long, exactly?"<br/>
"Oh, about a hundred years give or take!" Purah answered. "And they'll probably lose their memories." She must've seen Kohga's emotion via body language (the mask and all) because she added: "But it'd be worth it though, wouldn't it?"<br/>
"Yeah... we're not doing that."</p><p>Solution 3: The Horse God<br/>
So healing powers wouldn't work, the shrine would take much too long, not to mention cause memory loss, which was definitely not good, but there were still other options, right?<br/>
Kohga drummed his fingers on his mask, trying to come up with something that might work and wouldn't have horrible side effects. Lakeside Stable was mostly empty, other than Master Kohga and the lifeless body on the bed beside him. Kohga usually spent his time here. The stable owner allowed them to stay here while the local medics did what they could to make the lifeless form less lifeless.<br/>
Someone Kohga didn't expect to see here was the princess's knight, Link. The knight led one of his horses to the stable, letting the stable owner take it and board it with the other horses. Link glanced over and noticed the two Yiga.<br/>
"Oh, hey Link. Kinda far from the princess, aren't you?" Kohga greeted, removing his hand from the hand of the fallen Yiga beside him. Link didn't talk, but Kohga had been around long enough to understand him. "She's with Impa? She's in good hands then." Link looked around the stable, refraining from glancing too long at the form on the stable bed. Kohga was grateful for that.<br/>
"Hey, you've been around a lot, huh? You wouldn't happen to know anywhere a guy can go and get somebody revived, do you?" he asked. Link thought for a moment, then nodded. "A fountain? By the Lake of the Horse God?" Link nodded again. "Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks, Link. Glad I didn't kill you earlier."<br/>
The fountain was easily recognizable, being a deep purple and glowing against the canyon walls surrounding it. Kohga had never encountered a diety before, much less a horse one with magic powers, but there's a first time for everything. Kohga stepped up onto the flower petal shaped rim of the fountain and awkwardly cleared his throat.<br/>
A disembodied hand rose out of the fountain, followed by a faceless head wearing a horse mask. Kohga wiped drops of fountain water off of his own mask and stared up at the horse god in awe and slight intimidation.<br/>
"I am the horse god Malanya. I watch over the horses of this world. I assume you have a horse you would like me to revive for you." the horse god spoke, his mask occasionally twitching in an eerie manner.<br/>
"Well, not exactly." Kohga began. "Y'see, I lost somebody important to me and I was told you have the power to bring things back from the dead." Malanya stared down at him and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid my power only extends to horses. If your lost one were a horse, I could aid them. But alas."<br/>
Kohga felt like "alas" was a bit of an understatement here. But one doesn't argue with spooky horse deities.</p><p>Solution 4: The Statue in Hateno<br/>
Kohga was discouraged, to say the least. He didn't want to give up on this, but what other options were there? It might already have been too long for anything at all to work. What more could he do?<br/>
He was all out of ideas. And his right hand man was all out of life.<br/>
The clan was doing everything they could to help their Master feel better. But nothing helped, until one of the footsoldiers arrived with some news.<br/>
There was an old legend from Hateno Village about a statue that dealt in life and power. Supposedly, it was still hidden somewhere near the village, and no one had visited it in years. No one really paid attention to it anymore. The footsoldier confirmed the legend, and told Master Kohga the location of the strange statue. It was another long shot, but a chance Kohga was willing to take.<br/>
Hateno was far from the Yiga hideout, and it seemed even farther when transporting a dead person with you. Teleportation can only get you so far, so Kohga's journey ended up taking him longer than anticipated. He wasn't sure he wanted to let himself hope this would work. Everything else he had tried hadn't been able to work out. If this didn't work, he decided, he would go to the Shrine of Resurrection, no matter the cost.<br/>
At last, they arrived in Hateno Village. Kohga didn't waste any time on silly things like resting or eating or anything normal people do after long travels, instead making his way to Firly Pond.<br/>
Kohga located the Horned Statue and set his right hand man's body in front of it. "I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, I need your help." Kohga said to the statue, bowing his head slightly. A black smoke seeped from underneath the stone and a voice spoke out of the air.<br/>
"I am willing to strike a bargain." the statue said. Kohga looked up. "I can exchange your life force for energy. A trade, if you will. Are you ready to begin?"<br/>
Kohga nodded determinedly. "Then here is the deal. Sell me some of your essence for one hundred rupees. To buy it back, it will cost you one hundred and twenty rupees. A small price to pay for such a thing, wouldn't you say? Now, what would you like to sell me?"<br/>
Kohga looked down at the lifeless form beside him. "Can I sell half of my life force and give it to him?"<br/>
The statue laughed. "Yes, such a thing is possible. Half, you say? Well then, let's begin."<br/>
Overall the experience was kind of horrifying. Losing half of your life force is not a pleasant experience. But Kohga figured since he was giving it to someone who had lost all of theirs, it wasn't too bad.<br/>
"There. The bargain is completed. Will that be all?" the statue asked. Kohga nodded, feeling more tired than he had felt in a very long time. The black smoke receded, and Kohga carefully picked Sooga up. Was it just his imagination, or was he breathing? He carried Sooga to a tree nearby and leaned him against it. He touched Sooga's chest. A heartbeat was definitely there, however faint it might be at the moment. It seemed to be getting stronger. Kohga removed Sooga's mask, and could see the faint mist of his breath in the cold night air.<br/>
"Come on, please, please work. Please, Sooga, you gotta come back." Kohga waited, holding his breath, not taking his eyes off of Sooga's face or his hand off Sooga's chest for even a second. And Sooga moved. Just a slight shift, and a groan, and Kohga knew everything was going to be just fine.<br/>
Sooga's eyes opened slightly, trying to focus and take in his surroundings. There was only one thing he recognized. "Master Kohga..?" he mumbled, seeming barely awake.<br/>
Looking back, Kohga realized he probably should've given Sooga a bit more time to adjust after having been dead for the past couple of days. But he hadn't, instead choosing to clumsily remove his mask, throw his arms around Sooga, and kiss him.<br/>
"Master Kohga-" Sooga sounded more awake now. "Okay, I know you're gonna want me to explain what the Din happened but you're gonna have to give me a minute, I just wanna hold you right now." Kohga interrupted. So Sooga allowed him to, and in all honesty that's what he wanted at the moment too. "Also I really need a nap." Kohga added. "Giving away half your life force...really takes it outta you..." he mumbled.<br/>
Sooga instantly was wide awake. "You WHAT." Kohga looked up at him sleepily. "Oh, yeah, I did that. So now half of my life force...is your life force." he answered slowly. Sooga looked shocked, but Kohga laughed. "Kinda makes us soulmates...or somethin." And he fell asleep.</p><p>When he woke up, Sooga was looking at him in concern. "Master Kohga, please explain what is happening right now." So Kohga did, explaining everything that had happened while Sooga had been...out of order. Sooga listened with interest, not interrupting once.<br/>
"So basically then I woke up and here I am telling you what happened." Kohga finished. Sooga stared at him. The only correct way to describe his expression was one of concern and undeniable love. "I can't believe you did that. For me." he said softly. Kohga grinned and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Sooga, I can't believe you think I'd be selfish with my life force when you were sittin there like a log. You're way too important to me." Sooga smiled and kissed him. "You are important to me too."<br/>
It would be a long way back to the hideout, and then they'd have some more catching up to do with the rest of the clan, but for now, all that mattered was that they were together again at last.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>does anyone wanna explain why Master Kohga/Sooga is not a main ship tag but Master Kohga/Shadow the Hedgehog is?<br/>anyways trying my hand at doing a more serious fic instead of my usual crack stuff. hope it worked</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>